


Under the Moonlight

by lynndyre



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Art, F/M, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha and Kagome snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingQuetzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingQuetzal/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/InuYashaKagome_zps7fd08f5a.jpg.html)


End file.
